


I Want To Watch You

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh - Fandom, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Eliot wants to watch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot wakes Quentin up with a handjob.





	I Want To Watch You

Eliot woke up and stretched a little. He looked down at Quentin who was still curled up into his neck beside him. He was so cute when he slept. He played with his hair for a few minutes, careful not to wake him. 

He got up and showered and dressed quietly and was about to head downstairs but he couldn’t stop staring at Quentin. He couldn’t fight the urge to crawl back in bed with him. 

He traced Quentin’s lips with his thumb softly. He was suddenly in a playful mood. Quentin was still sound asleep.

He reached down under the covers and lightly rubbed Quentin’s cock. He was wearing only boxers so there wasn’t much fabric between them. He began tracing the outline with his finger trying to get a stir out of him but still nothing. 

He slipped his hand into Quentin’s boxers and continued lightly rubbing. He felt a twitch and smiled. 

Quentin let out a soft moan that was so quiet you almost could t hear it. He must think he’s dreaming. 

Eliot continued playing until Quentin was fully erect. He traced the length up and down and then finally grabbed it and began jerking it slowly. 

Quentin was moaning louder now and starting to squirm. He was breathing heavier. 

Finally he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Eliot was laying on his side staring at him. He looked down and Eliot’s hand pumping up and down and he gasped.

Eliot was jerking him at a torturously slow pace and he wanted more. He pushed his hips up and reached for Eliot’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Eliot pulled away and picked up the pace a bit. Quentin tried to unbutton Eliot’s shirt but he stopped him. 

Quentin was confused. He reached down to try to grab Eliot’s cock and return the favor but he stopped him with that too. 

“Ah ah ah. Hands off.” 

Quentin pouted. “Please.”

Eliot smiled and kissed him.

“No. I want to watch you.”

Quentin furrowed his brow.

“What are you talking about?”

Eliot picked up the pace even more and made Quentin gasp again and throw his head back. 

“I want to watch you cum for me. I want to watch your face.”

Quentin suddenly felt embarrassed and covered his face with his hands.

Eliot pushed them away with his free hand.

“No. Let me watch you.”

Quentin reached for him again, grabbing a fist full of his shirt. 

“El, please. I want to touch you. I want you on top of me.”

Eliot shook his head. 

“Not this time, babe. I want to watch you lose control.”

He slowed down again and rubbed his thumb over the leakage coming out of Quentin’s cock. He reached down and toyed with his balls for awhile, making Quentin moan louder.

He gave him fast jerks once again and Quentin held his breath.

“Eliot. I-I’m gonna cum.”

Eliot stopped then and squeezed the base of Quentin’s cock lightly but with just enough pressure to delay his orgasm.

Quentin let out a cry of frustration and covered his face.

“Eliot! Please...don’t tease me. I can’t take it. Please...”

Eliot leaned down to push hands away again and give him a long and slow kiss. Quentin tried to rub himself into his hand. 

Eliot finally let go and began the slow and torturous jerks again. He knew he was driving Quentin crazy and he loved it. 

After what felt like hours, he decided to finally give him some relief. 

Quentin was moaning so loud and squirming that Eliot had to hold him still. He picked up the pace even more this time and didn’t let up. Quentin was gripping the sheets with both fists. Eliot knew he was close.

He licked two fingers on his free hand and slipped them slowly into Quentin, causing him to jump and scream. He began fucking him with his fingers while still jerking him with the other hand.

“Come on, Q. Let me hear you. I want to watch you cum. Let go for me.” 

That was all it took and Quentin was shuddering and crying out. His orgasm was so intense that he couldn’t breathe. He was pulsing hard and crying out for Eliot. 

Finally he came down and relaxed. He felt like he was paralyzed and couldn’t catch his breath. 

Eliot pulled him into his chest and and held him. He leaned down to kiss him. 

“Fuck, Q. You’re so sexy when you cum. I could watch you all day.”


End file.
